


Your Name is My Dream

by TerataiPutih



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerataiPutih/pseuds/TerataiPutih
Summary: Inoichi has given her the Gardenia flowers. The man asked her sincerely. Now, the Spring Girl has held the Gerbera flower as an answer. Sakura will not leave him unless death calls them.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Inoichi
Kudos: 7





	Your Name is My Dream

"Inooo!"

Inoichi looked up from his job. Heard a loud voice he just heard. The man stood slowly and saw who had come. Certainly not customers, because customers will not come screaming for their daughter's name.

A little girl. Inoichi guessed that the girl was the same age as his daughter. Quite a unique girl with soft pink hair. Like the colour of cotton candy, he used to buy at festivals.

"Hello," Inoichi took off the gloves he was wearing.

The girl immediately turned away. Those bright green eyes looked at him doubtfully.

"It seems you are looking for Ino, are you her friend?" He asked kindly.

The girl nodded her head. "Yes, Sir," The girl was silent. "My name is Haruno Sakura."

Inoichi did not lose his hearing. The man heard a tone of doubt and fear in this Sakura Girl's voice.

“Sakura. Beautiful name. According to you," He said with a smile. “Ino is inside. Wait here, I'll call her. "

With that, Inoichi left the Pink Girl alone. Inoichi found his daughter in the kitchen cooking with her mother.

"Ino, your friend named Sakura is looking for you at the florist." He said.

A wide smile formed on her daughter's beautiful face. The girl immediately jumped up and ran out of the kitchen to their flower florist. His wife just looked amused at the sight. Inoichi smiled back at his wife with a smile before returning to his florist.

The leader of the Yamanaka clan found two girls of the same age happily chatting together. Glad he found his daughter to have female friends the same age, and not just playing with Shikamaru and Chouji. It doesn't matter. It's just that, Inoichi wants his daughter to behave like a girl too. If Ino continues to play with the two young men, her daughter might lose her feminine side.

"Dad, I'm going out with Sakura." Said Ino as she approached him who was still standing in the doorway.

"Go home before dinner or your mother will turn into Jorogumo."

Ino only responded with a laugh. Inoichi could catch the confused face of the Sakura Girl. His daughter turned around and immediately dragged Sakura's hand with her. Inoichi smiled again. The man returned to his job that had been delayed. Happy with a sweet smile from his daughter.

**.**

**.**

**Your name is My Dream**

**.**

**.**

Inoichi often met the Sakura Girl. Ino seems to be very close to Sakura. The girl became a frequent visitor to their house. Sometimes while waiting for Ino to come home from training, the girl would sit to watch him do work at the flower florist. Or sometimes, Sakura Girl will help with his work.

Sakura is quite skilled. She planted flowers diligently and neatly. Which surprised him. Ino wasn't even that patient in handling the flower plants they had. The girl is shy. Just a little talk, even then Inoichi had to provoke him first. Although, the girl would speak at length once she found a topic that she liked and was passionate about.

From there, Inoichi knew where Sakura stood. The girl is a civilian. It explained her slack time and expression of astonishment when she found out that Ino was training with the other Yamanaka or even with Shikamaru and Chouji. Sakura also explained the origin of her friendship with her daughter.

Inevitably, there was a sense of pride in Ino when she heard the reason why they were friends. Her daughter has grown up to be a caring girl, and he is proud of that.

Inoichi did not mind Sakura around him. Regardless, he had grown as much affection for Spring Girls as he has for Ino. Sakura already has a place in her heart.

"DAD!!!" Her daughter's voice shattered his reverie of Sakura.

His blonde princess rushed into the florist hastily. Sakura followed behind her breathlessly. Inoichi understands Sakura has never received shinobi training like her daughter.

"Why are you running like that? And why are you putting on such a bright face? " He asked while stopping his flower arrangement activities.

Ino smiled brightly at him. "Sakura decided to enter a _shinobi_ academy."

Inoichi made a confused face. The man turned to Sakura, who was still panting. "Is that true?"

Sakura straightened up. "Yes, Sir." Her smile was as bright as the spring that was coming soon.

Inoichi smiled happily. "Wow, I'm glad to hear that. You can be Ino's friend there. "

Sakura nodded excitedly. Inoichi laughed amusedly. The man took a pretty purple carnation and handed it to Sakura. The girl looked confusedly at the hand that was stretched out in front of her.

Ino looked up in confusion. “Purple carnations. Irregularity. Why do you give Sakura purple carnations? " Ino asked.

Inoichi laughed while still holding out a carnation to Sakura. "You've started memorizing it, turns out," Inoichi looked straight into Sakura's eyes. "That means I believe you can adapt in any place even though you will encounter a lot of disorder around you."

Sakura smiled happily. Her hand grabbed the carnation flower from Inoichi's hand. "Thank you, Sir."

**.**

**.**

**Your name is My Dream**

**.**

**.**

It was a clear day. Ino was running very fast alone towards the florist. It's not usually the daughter's alone. Inoichi always knew Sakura would be with Ino. Therefore, he was confused as to why Ino was so gloomy.

Without warning, Ino immediately came hugging his body. Inoichi was confused by what had happened. He doesn't have any clue.

"What's wrong, Ino?"

The blonde girl sobbed. "Sakura ... Sakura, Dad."

Inoichi hugged Ino's hug back. "What's wrong with Sakura?"

“She… She dumped me for Sasuke-kun. Even though ... on ... even though she knows I-like Sa-Sasu-ke .. "

Inoichi was speechless. Love is not his forte. So all he could do was hug his daughter's trembling body.

**.**

**.**

**Your name is My Dream**

**.**

**.**

Since then, Inoichi no longer saw Sakura in their florist. Inevitably, he missed Spring Girl a bit. His daughter became more gloomy than usual. Inoichi never knew anything about girls, so his wife took over Ino's care.

Once upon a time, he found Ino just holding the scissors upside down. Inoichi frowned in surprise.

"Ino." Call him.

Ino gasped and watched her father.

"Let's go out," he said, removing his apron and gloves. "Yui, I'm going out with Ino." Inoichi shouted at his wife which was replied with a shout of 'yes' from his wife.

"Where are we going, Dad?"

Inoichi took his daughter's hand. "Let's eat something."

They stopped for ice cream and sat in the front seats of the ice cream shop. Inoichi patted his daughter's head affectionately.

"You know, Dad can always be your friend." Said Inoichi.

Ino looked at her father. Her eyes began to tear up and nodded her head understandingly.

**.**

**.**

**Your name is My Dream**

**.**

**.**

Sakura was pensive on the street. She was on his way home to the bridge where her team would meet. Her dream for a team with Sasuke came true. She even stuck out her tongue at Yamanaka Ino who was sitting far away from her.

Friendship is not an easy thing for Sakura. Making friends without Ino is hard. Even her team is now very difficult to make friends with. Naruto and Sasuke fight constantly. Even with their last mission, which encountered a big problem with meeting Zabuza, it didn't make the team more solid. Naruto and Sasuke were still throwing flames at each other non-stop.

Sakura missed Ino. She hasn't spoken to Ino in years. Honestly, it wasn't her intention to start a war with her childhood friend. Sakura just didn't know how she felt when it came to fighting with Ino. She begins to miss the times when they shop together, run together, eat together, even bathe together.

Remembering the days when she was with Ino made her heart cloud again. The path came to a halt. Not realizing she had stopped halfway through until a hand tapped her head gently. Suddenly Sakura looked up to see who had patted her head.

Mr Yamanaka was smiling brightly at him. Her eyes widened with surprise. Sakura immediately stepped back and gave him an ojigi.

"Good evening, Sir."

Mr Yamanaka chuckled at the sight. Makes Sakura straighten her body.

“Good afternoon, Sakura. Long time no see. How are you?" asked Mr Yamanaka kindly to him. Mr Yamanaka's question made her cloudy heart storm.

Sakura took a deep breath. Try to smile. "I'm fine, Sir. How about you, Sir? "

Mr Yamanaka seemed sceptical of her answer. "I am fine. Just got home from work. "

Sakura stared at Mr Yamanaka's work clothes. She didn't know what division it was from. It's not the uniform that Kakashi-sensei wears. But Sakura nodded again. Can not say anything. She was shy enough to talk to her friend's father after what she had done to Ino. Sakura was amazed at Mr Yamanaka's behaviour.

Why is Mr Yamanaka still nice to her after what she did to Ino? Why didn't he get angry because Sakura was so cowardly with his behaviour that seemed to throw Ino out? Does Mr Yamanaka not know what happened?

"Did you just meet your team?" Asked Mr Yamanaka.

Sakura looked up. "Yes Sir."

"Who is your teacher?"

"Hatake Kakashi, Sir."

Mr Yamanaka became pensive again. "Kakashi, huh? Is he nice to you? "

Sakura tilted her head in confusion. “Kakashi-sensei is great, Sir. It's just that he has a hobby of being late, his reasons for late are also absurd. "

Mr Yamanaka laughed at Sakura's confession. "Kakashi never changes, huh." Mr Yamanaka's laughter rubbed off on her. "What else is Kakashi doing?"

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. "Kakashi-sensei said we will take the _chuunin_ exam next month."

Mr Yamanaka looked at Sakura silently. It made Sakura a little embarrassed. "Is that so?" Sakura just nodded her head again. Mr Yamanaka smiled back at him, Mr Yamanaka's large hand touched her head again. "Then you have to work hard, I'm sure you will be able to graduate well."

Mr Yamanaka's hand made her remember Ino. It made her heart go down again. She hesitated again with her relationship with Ino. Her face dropped, staring at the road that had been passing by many people. Mr Yamanaka's hand dropped from her head, grabbing her tiny body. Grab her to step aside to the curb.

Sakura didn't even notice that she was still in the middle of the road. If it weren't for Mr Yamanaka, a huge man would have run into her. Sakura still lowered her face. Almost didn't care when Mr Yamanaka had dragged her to the side of the road. Sit them on a bench by the side of the road. Right next to a sunflower leaning towards the setting sun.

Mr Yamanaka's face suddenly became straight to hers. It surprised Sakura, who had been busy thinking about Ino.

"Why is your face so gloomy?"

Sakura hesitated at Mr Yamanaka's question. "Ino ..."

Mr Yamanaka is still patiently waiting for her. Sakura's tongue became stiff and it was very difficult to tell Mr Yamanaka the problem. What if Mr Yamanaka gets angry with her?

However, she took a deeper breath. She didn't know how to tell him. Of course, she had told her mother. However, she still felt heavy.

"I ... I miss Ino, Sir." She said while looking down

She felt Mr Yamanaka's gaze soften. Even though he didn't say anything, somehow Sakura knew that Mr Yamanaka was smiling softly at her.

"Then, why don't you meet her?"

"We fight." Still lowered her face.

"Why are you fighting?" Mr Yamanaka's question made her want to cry.

“I said bad things to Ino. I don't think Ino will be able to forgive me. " Tears were already pooling in her eyes.

Mr Yamanaka's large hand wiped the tears that fell from her eyes. "Ino missed you too," Mr Yamanaka would say again. "You can talk to her if you miss her,"

Sakura lifted her face to look at Mr Yamanaka. Mr Yamanaka didn't ask her anything at all. He did not ask what sentence she had spoken to Ino. Unlike everyone else, she spoke to.

"What if Ino doesn't want to talk to me?"

Mr Yamanaka smiled again. "Then you have to force him to listen to you. You miss each other, it's just that none of you intends to take the initiative. I'm sure you'll get along again. "

"Is it true?"

Mr Yamanaka stepped away from her and plucked sunflowers next to their bench. The man cut the stalks using a kunai to make the pieces smooth. He handed her the buds of the sunflower. Sakura took the flower slowly. Staring at the yellow flowers that are like the bright sun.

"Because a strong friendship will not be easily destroyed by any problem. Especially if that friendship is filled with understanding and humility. You just need to talk and try to understand each other, ”Sakura's tears were still dripping. "Besides ..." Mr Yamanaka's hand wiped back her tears again. “Apologizing doesn't mean you lose, but it does mean you have a big heart to admit your mistakes. Not everyone can do it. "

**.**

**.**

**Your name is My Dream**

**.**

**.**

Who would have thought, the _chuunin_ exam would be such a big mess. Inoichi did hear some confusing rumours. However, there is no suspicion that Sunagakure intends to remove the tail one. Luckily that didn't happen.

Many victims fell, not only _shinobi_ but also civilians. Lord Hokage has fallen. No leader has a warm smile anymore. There is no longer any leader who will advice shinobi-shinobi __young.

The damage was everywhere. It takes time to restore the village to its original state. Especially with the leadership seats vacant, Konoha Village can be said to be vulnerable. Although, it is undeniable that some good things have happened. Like the recovery of the Hyuuga family relationship which was initially very cold and bland. Or even, the relationship between Suna Village and Konoha Village is getting closer after realizing that they have been tricked by Orochimaru.

There are good things and bad things. Inoichi understood. He could return to the Ino-Shika-Cho formation with his former team. That's enough to make him happy.

But he realized. Happiness was not able to bring him feelings back to previous happiness.

His wife. Yamanaka Yui. Has gone to a different world. The woman who had accompanied him for 14 years had left his side forever. Leaving him and their beautiful daughter alone in this world.

Inoichi was crushed.

Ino couldn't even stop crying in front of her mother's body lying stiffly on the autopsy bed. Inoichi was only able to look at his beloved wife's body. When others mourn the death of Lord Hokage, their family mourn the figure of Mother in their home.

The burial of the fallen citizens was carried out before the funeral of Mr Hokage. That means including his wife. His wife's funeral was attended only by close friends and relatives. Ino inherited her appearance. The blonde hair and blue eyes contrasted sharply with the jet black dress her daughter was wearing. His daughter's blue eyes no longer glow. Even dim and almost lifeless.

Inoichi wanted to be devastated to see his daughter like that, but he couldn't be crushed too. If he is broken, who will strengthen his daughter? Inoichi tries hard for what he cares about. His little girl will no longer have a mother figure.

As they were about to escort his wife's body to the funeral, his eyes caught the bright pink colour among the gloomy black that surrounded her. The Spring girl he knew came and immediately hugged Ino into her arms. The girl's pink hair had turned shorter. Inoichi was stunned. At least Ino still has a female friend who was separated from her.

They all walked in a gloomy and eerie atmosphere. Even Konoha has remained cloudy ever since the fateful incident that happened to their village. Inoichi stared at the coffin that contained his wife's body in chaos. He will no longer enjoy her beautiful smile. Nobody would scold him for drinking too much anymore. Nobody will cook good food every day. And certainly, there will be no more figure who will accompany him at night.

**.**

**.**

**Your name is My Dream**

**.**

**.**

Tonight it rained very hard. Inoichi looked at the water coming down from his florist. How long has Konoha been this gloomy? It seems that the effects of Lord Hokage's death still make an impression on the hearts of the villagers. Even his heart still felt empty.

Konoha began to recover with the new Hokage. Lady Tsunade controls Konoha well. The granddaughter of the first Hokage has provided support and led the village to a better place. Inoichi sometimes still looks at his house with sad eyes. He didn't suddenly forget the figure of Yui who usually roamed around his house.

Ino has started to recover. The girl can smile now. Although sometimes, Inoichi could hear wails seeping from the walls of his room. They both got up together. Maybe...

Maybe Inoichi just needs to be more open his heart. He just needs more time. His soulmate has left.

The florist door was open. Inoichi shifted his focus from the rain towards the open door. He found in the doorway, Sakura stood there with water all over her body.

Inoichi went straight to Sakura. "Sakura, what happened?" Inoichi grabbed Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura cried deeply sadly. "Sir. Wh-Where is I-In-No? ”

"Ino is in her room." Sakura didn't answer. But her face looked very sad. "Come in."

Sakura complied. Inoichi led her into the house after closing the florist door. He left Sakura to sit in the living room. Inoichi first fetched a towel for Sakura, then he called his daughter. Not forgetting, Inoichi told Ino to bring clothes for changes her wet clothes, because Sakura was soaked.

“Sakura! What happened?!"

Inoichi saw Sakura standing, she immediately lunged at Ino and wet her daughter's clothes. Ino looked at her father, asking permission. Inoichi nodded in understanding. Ino immediately took Sakura into her room.

He didn't want to bother the two girls, so he just sat back on the living room sofa and picked up the report of interrogation this morning he'd left to watch the rain in the florist. Vaguely, he heard the conversation of Ino and her friend. It's not that he intends to eavesdrop, but his shinobi abilities can't just be thrown away.

Shortly thereafter, Ino came out and sat next to him. Inoichi put down the report in his hand.

"Dad, can Sakura stay here tonight?" Ino asked.

"What about her parents?" 

After all, Sakura is still a civilian. They have different moral values from shinobi.

"Her father and mother were going to Sakura's grandmother's house since 3 days ago," Ino stopped. "Let Sakura stay here until her parents return, Dad."

Inoichi sighed. "Good. But, you will take Sakura home as soon as her parents back. "

Ino hugged Inoichi when she heard her father's answer. "Thank you, Dad."

Inoichi patted his daughter's back. “Bring Sakura warm milk. I think she needs it. " Which was greeted by a nod of enthusiasm by Ino.

**.**

**.**

**Your name is My Dream**

**.**

**.**

The next day, Inoichi understood what happened to the Spring Girl. The Uchiha boy has defected and left Konoha. Shikaku came to him with Genma, informing him that his son who had just been promoted to _chuunin_ had to go and lead a small team to bring Uchiha Sasuke back.

Due to the death of his wife, Inoichi did not follow what was happening in his village. The last Uchiha got a curse mark from Orochimaru.

"Where is Kakashi?"

"Looks like you just got out of the cave, huh?" Genma answered from across the table. "Kakashi is in a coma because of Uchiha Itachi's Jutsu."

That surprised him enough. Has the Konoha Ward been broken? Shikaku also suspected that the boy went to seek strength because he wanted to chase after his brother and avenge his family. Shikaku also told him that the boy had gone to seek power, somehow Shikaku knew that info.

Inoichi kept that information in his head. Inoichi realized, Sakura liked the Uchiha heir. Even his daughter liked the Uchiha too. However, it seemed that Ino had started to forget the Uchiha after the _chuunin_ exam ended. It's just that, Sakura still seems to like the young man.

He arrived home with dinner for the three of them. Inoichi found the TV turned on and Sakura's sleeping figure on the sofa. He looked for his daughter all over the house and did not find Ino's figure. He only found a short note in the fridge that said Ino was going out to deliver an order of flowers. Leave Sakura alone at home and fall asleep.

Seeing Sakura asleep, Inoichi took the initiative to take a blanket. He covered Sakura's small body which looked a little cold. Inoichi returned to the kitchen. Began to take out their dinner, heating it while waiting for Ino to come home and Sakura woke up. Then he went into the bathroom, cleaned himself. When he comes out, he founds Ino waking Sakura up.

Sakura stayed at their house for the next three days. Also, two days later, he received the news, Shikamaru's team came home empty-handed. Almost all team members were seriously injured and received intensive care at the hospital. One month later, the Fox Boy decided to leave the village and follow the Sage Jiraiya.

**.**

**.**

**Your name is My Dream**

**.**

**.**

"Good morning, Sir."

On Sunday, Inoichi did not expect to meet Sakura. The girl became more frequent in his florist after Uzumaki left the village.

"Good morning, Sakura," Inoichi looked up from the camellia tree that was being moved. "Aren't you practising?"

Sakura sat on one of the chairs. Take the scissors and start cutting the pretty peach coloured stalks of the peony.

"No, Sir. Today Tsunade- _shisou_ is in a meeting and I finished the fifth stage of training yesterday. " The girl smiled brightly looking at the peony flower in her hand.

Inoichi didn't say anything else. It's been a year since Kakashi's team being separated. Leaving Sakura alone in Konoha. The girl began to move forward and approached Lady Hokage to make Sakura be her student. Although there wasn't much to see, Inoichi knew Sakura had changed a lot.

If there are no activities, Sakura will come here. Sometimes to chat with Ino, or just to help him out at the florist like now. The girl had started her internship at the hospital, but every time she took a day off, Sakura would still come here.

"Sir, when will Ino be back?"

"If it goes well, she will come home the day after tomorrow. Why do you ask?"

The girl was silent. Still cutting the peony stalk. "I want to ask her about the _chuunin_ that will be held again. I think I want to join her team. Given that I don't have a team and Shikamaru is already a _chuunin_. "

Inoichi looked up. "That is a good idea."

"Tsunade- _shisou_ gave the idea to me this morning." She said with a smile.

Inoichi got up after moving the pot filled with camellias aside. He took off his gloves and sat on the chair in front of Sakura.

Inoichi started taking flower pots, ready to arrange flowers for a wedding bouquet order. The peonies that Sakura had cleaned began to assemble. Inoichi isn't the best at flower arrangement. He's still not as good as Yui. Even the bouquet ....

"Your flower bouquet is very beautiful, Sir." Sakura's comments suddenly entered his ears.

"What?" 

Sakura looked at him. "Your flower bouquet is very beautiful, Sir." Repeating the sentence earlier.

Inoichi chuckled. “I'm not that great. I think you need to get your eyes checked, Sakura. "

Sakura looked at him frowning. She lowered her gaze and started cutting the baby's breath flowers.

"Even though, I'm serious." She muttered irritably.

Inoichi couldn't help laughing. His laugh was met with annoyed glances from the girl. Inoichi needed time to stop laughing. Amused by Sakura's sullen face.

"By the way, did you have a book on the language and meaning of flowers? I remember Ino said it to me." Inoichi asked to change the subject.

Sakura didn't answer right away. Still seems a little annoyed with him. A year back, Sakura often came to his florist, Sakura started to get along with him. Even that girl has started to dare to ignore him. Inoichi smiled amusedly.

He stabbed Sakura using the tip of a sharp stalk. Sakura suddenly screamed. Her eyes immediately stared at the older man. She still didn't answer, just nodded her head.

"Peonies symbolize love, prosperity and honour," Sakura held up a baby's breath flower in her hand. "Baby's breath symbolizes purity and eternal love."

Inoichi nodded his head. Continue flower arrangement activities. “It seems, I have to start paying you. You help out here a lot. Even now starting to memorize the language of flowers. " He said jokingly.

Sakura looked back at Inoichi. “Sir, you are kidding again. But, no. I come here because I want to, and only come here when I have free time. This is no big deal. "

"Still you helped a lot. Aren't you tired? "

"Aren't you tired, Sir?" Sakura asked back.

"Why are you asking me back?" Inoichi looked at Sakura with a smile.

“Aren't you the head of the analysis division? All I know, it's also tiring. Apart from that, you also have to work in a florist. Aren't you tired? " asked Sakura again.

Inoichi was stunned. Where did Sakura get this idea? He's itching to read Sakura's mind, but he knew that is at an invasion of privacy. Sakura wasn't an enemy he had to rummage her brain.

"How could I be tired, if you continue to help me?" He replied.

Sakura pouted. "You're just dodging."

Inoichi laughed. He picked up one of the flowers on the table. Flowers that he wouldn't put in a wedding bouquet. Again handed the flower to Sakura who still had an annoyed and sullen face.

“For your _chuunin_ exam. You know what that means, right? "

Sakura fell silent. Put the scissors on the table and grab the yellow flower. “Yellow Poppy. Means good luck."

**.**

**.**

**Your name is My Dream**

**.**

**.**

Inoichi was walking towards the analysis division office. This morning while he was having breakfast, an ANBU came and asked him to come to check on one of the suspects he could not cooperate with.

"Oh hi, Ibiki." Greetings when entering the room.

Ibiki didn't answer. The man just nodded his head to show he knew Inoichi was there.

"So, what do we have?"

"He was found in the borderland. Until now, he didn't want to answer anything. I'm sure he's a Sound's _shinobi_. As of this morning, he has attempted suicide 5 times. "

Inoichi looked at the young man sceptically. "You're tired of living, aren't you?"

There were no distractions while they were doing the analysis process It was only when he finished that Shikaku and Chouza were waiting for him at the office. His two friends invited him to eat together. They still hang out a lot, especially when he's out of the florist. An example is to do the job of an analysis division like this.

"I'm curious about the results of the _Chuunin_ exam this time." Said Chouza started.

Inoichi is taking the gyoza. "Shikamaru became an examiner, right?"

"Yes. And he started to mess up one month before the exam. "

Chouza laughed. It could not be denied that the man was amused by Shikamaru's condition. They clearly understood that Shikamaru hated having a job the most. The young man would rather sleep counting the moving clouds than have to walk out of the main gate and carry out missions.

"I hope Ino is well."

"Ah, yes. Didn't Lady Hokage's student join the Asuma team? ”

“Yes, Sakura is on the Asuma team. You know, in the absence of Shikamaru and Sakura's teammates who… well you know what happened to Kakashi's team. ”

Shikaku nodded in understanding. Take another gyoza. “Team Kakashi is separate right now. I don't know when they will get together again. "

"Ah yes, that girl, what's her name?" Chouza asked trying to remember the name.

"Haruno Sakura." Inoichi replied.

"Ah yes, Sakura. Doesn't Sakura come to your florist often, right? ”

"Yes. She's been to my florist a lot in the past year. Maybe she needs a friend. Ino's only friend who is quite close to her. "

Shikaku took the tea in front of him. "Poor her. The entire team went out of the village. Only she is left behind. "

“She's not that weak, Shikaku. She's getting stronger now. It's her choice to stay and train with Lady Tsunade. ” Inoichi spun his tea glass. Little dreamy.

He's not wrong. Sakura has become even stronger.

**.**

**.**

**Your name is My Dream**

**.**

**.**

Their flower florist was getting a lot of orders for bouquets when Sakura walked into the florist and immediately hugged Ino. Inoichi has heard the news. They passed the _chuunin_ exam just as he had expected. It's not hard to think that they will pass the exam.

The faces of the two girls were as bright as the sun. In Sakura's left hand, hung a basket covered with a slipcover. Sakura placed the basket on the table where she was working on the flower bouquet.

"What have you brought, Sakura?"

“I brought _sakuramochi_ , Sir. However, I don't know if it's good or not. I just learned to make it. " She said shyly.

Ino opened the food basket Sakura brought. "Aren't you able to cook?"

Ino looked suspiciously at the sakuramochi who was lying helplessly in the basket. It was like Ino was looking at the broccoli she hated.

"I'm studying, _Buta_. My mother teaches me. "

“Why bother? You can buy it, ”asked Ino while taking a slice of _sakuramochi._ "Eh, the shape is good." She said assessing.

Sakura smiled happily. “I want to thank you to you and Chouji, that's why I wanted to make something for you two with my efforts. I gave one box to Chouji earlier. Besides ..., ”Sakura's gaze turned to Inoichi. "Mr Yamanaka also gave me good advice."

Inoichi chuckled. “I only gave you poppies, Sakura. That's not even advice. "

Sakura's face turned red. "That means a lot to me, Sir."

"Surprisingly!" Ino has round eyes. His face showed admiration. “This is delicious. Did you make this? "

Sakura hit Ino's arm. “Of course I made it myself. You insulted me. "

Ino stroked her arm. Looks like it will be bruised considering Sakura's strength is now greater. “After all, this doesn't look like you. You can't cook at all. "

Inoichi took a piece of _sakuramochi_ and put it in his mouth. Enjoy and try to judge the taste of the food that Sakura brought. It feels really good. There is no such thing as an excess of ingredients that are too chewy or too firm. Too salty or too sweet. It fits his taste.

“This is delicious. It's really good, ”Inoichi praised Sakura. “I guess you should make a lot of food for me, Sakura. I really want to eat your other food. "

"DAD! You can't! I don't want to lose you because of poisonous food!”

Sakura took the flower stem that Inoichi had thrown away and threw it at Ino. Ino reflexively protects her body from the splash of flower stems. Sakura turned her gaze to Inoichi.

"Sir, I just learned to cook. The taste of my cooking is definitely not that good. I'm not sure about my cooking skills. " He said.

Inoichi patted Sakura's head. In his mind, Sakura is really cute. "I want to be your guinea pig. I don't mind, "He said confidently. "As long as you don't put poison in it on purpose." Followed by laughter and Ino.

Sakura also followed their laughter. The girl's cheeks flushed gently.

**.**

**.**

**_To be Continued_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking, how come I feel tired? It turns out that I slept wrong. My back feels really sore hahaha  
> Anyway, I'm kind of productive writing lately hahahahaa  
> For chapter one, it really feels fast. I'm a little troubled because here Ino's mother is still alive. And Sakura is still a kid. Actually, I doubt how and when to kill Ino's mother.  
> I'm sorry, I feel this story will have a lot of sweet things. Moreover, Sakura is 14 years old, already knows love (even though she still thinks she likes Sasuke at the beginning of the story, which will disappear too) and Inoichi is a widower. At that age, I think a lot of girls like adult men like Inoichi (personal experience). I hope it's still sweet.  
> Okay, that's all.  
> For everything, thank you to the readers, whoever will later give their favourite button and follow. You should know, I love you ...  
> Arigatou, minna-san ...  
> Sign,  
> Teratai Putih


End file.
